School Sorrows
by Coolgee
Summary: As Kairi Friends and school pupils find out her embarrasing past her life seems worthless to her,but is it? Her and Sora become great friends and he eases her pain.What will happen with them? read to find out. kairiXsora story.
1. Chapter 1

Kairi looked around nobody was was alone with nobody to interupt a beautiful girl was having trouble at school but didn't want to tell anyone,this is why she came here a dark little cave with odd stones here and there.A perfect place to cry in private or have your own personal is why Kairi a brunette came here to weep in pressure at school and all the crouds of people was to much for Kairi that she was at the stage of thinking about commiting suicide or running away sat on a big rock at the back of the cave and started to cry.

"Why do i have to deal with this cant i just leave my life now and start a new one?" She sobbed.

"Well....no you cant"

"Who's there?"She sobbed,looking around.

And at the opening of the cave there standing was sora.

"Look i know your upset Kairi but theres no need when you think about it" Sora said walking upto Kairi.

"But i just cant take the humiliation or crouds of people anymore!"Kairi said,looking up at sora.

"Well if anymore do that to to you they will have me to deal with!" He said hugging her.

"Thanks but i dont know how it got round in the first place?" She sobbed.

"Ahh probably goofy,hes a total goof!" He replied.

"Yeah probably well he'd better appolagise at some point!" She said she was a little angry that her secret had got out.

"It cant be that bad..your secret that is" Sora said.

"It is i will tell you but we have to go down this cave tunnel,ok?"

"Fine"

They headed down the dark creepy tunnel to find a dead end and a medium sized sat on the rock.

"About a week ago i was walking home from school when i stopped to stroke a bunny hopping by,thats when i turned a red car up and asked if i wanted a lift

I said 'no'and then they was only one person in that car and it was a male i had to go a short way to go home quicker so i walked down a alley way thats w-when the s-same g-guy was walking towards me so I began to ran but he ran after me but he was hell of a lot faster than me.S-o when he caught me he pushed me against a mucky old wall and r-raped m-me!" She sobbed.

"Well i would never pick on you because of that accident" Sora replied rubbing her back for comfort.

"Thanks its good to know" Kairi said looking at Sora.

"Come on lets go and get something to eat" Sora said smiling and putting his hand out.

"Ok that would be nice!" Kairi said smiling and holding his hand.

Sora both walked out and as they reached the entrance of the cave,kairi stopped.

"Whats wrong Kairi?" Sora asked stopping too.

"Is this a sort of date?" Kairi asked.

"Well...yes if you want it to be" Sora replied.

"Yes i do want it to be that" Kairi said smiling.

They both carried on and finally got to the ice-cream went in and stood at the counter.

"What would you like?" Sked the person behind th counter.

"Oh i'd like a sour apple ice-cream" Sora said.

"And i'd like a melon ice-cream,please" Kairi said.

"Ok sweethearts!" Said the person behind the counter.

"I'll pay for these Kairi!" Sora said getting his money out.

"B-But thats not fair how am i gonna pay you back so soon?" Kairi asked.

"You can do something with me later" Sora said getting there ice-creams and heading to the table.

They both sat down at a table in the far crner of the laid her head on Sora's should for a minute.

"Whats this for sweety?" Sora said looking at her.

"Nothing im just glad that your my boyfriend" She smiled.

He giggled and turned and started eating his did Kairi.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm these are the best!" Kairi said smiling.


	2. Sora sticks up for Kairi

Kairi was walking home and suddenly felt happy and joyful for smiled and carried on walking home.

"I wonder if Sora's home yet?" She said.

Suddenly there was a noise coming from the path way entering the woods which she needed to go down to get home.

She gulped and froze as they headed towards her,they was people who knew her and was from her school.

"Hahahahaha its Kairi the girl who got raped!" They shouted pointing at her.

They stopped and walked around her pointing and laughing none started crying.

"Ha what a baby!" They sniggered.

Suddenly there was a big rumble from the bushes then out jumped Sora.

"Alrate Sora hows it been my lil bro!" The leader of the gfroup shouted.

"Leave my alone you bitches!" Sora shouted covering Kairi.

"Why would you stick up for that worthless peice of slop?" The leader asked.

"Why wouldn't i stick up for my girlfriend?" Sora repied.

"G-G-Girlfriend?" he leader mumbled .

"Yeah and if your picking on her then your picking on me and i aint taking it!" Sora said.

"Well what are you gonna do bout it then?" The leader said cockily.

Suddenly Sora was basically kicking the crap out of they was black and blue.

"DONT PICK ON HER EVER EVER AGAIN OR YOU'LL HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH!" Sora shouted putting his arm around Kairi.

"Thank you Sora..you really care about me that much?" She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Of course i do! your my lil angel!" He said smiling.

"Come on i'll take you to mine and there we can ring your mom that your staying at mine for a bit ok?" He said.

"Sure babe" She said smiling back.

They walked on and finally got t his was quite big not a mansion a little smaller than had white walls and gold window ledges and frames,then the door was solid gold and had a big number 1 in the middle of the door in white.

"WOW!" Kairi shouted looking at the house in shock.

"What?" Sora asked.

"How'd you get this big of a house?" Kari asked.

"Well my parent are super spy agent killing or defeating evil in different places and countries...so they are away most of the time about 23 hours a day so they send me the money and i bought this!"Sora replied.

"Cool!" Kairi said holding his hand.

"well come on in then baby!" He smiled holding the door for her whilst she walked inside,

"ok babe!" Kairi replied.


End file.
